Pica de fuerza/Leyendas
La pica de fuerza, o también conocida como barra aturdidora , es el nombre de varias armas similares que se desarrollaron, de forma independiente, entre las razas y las civilizaciones a lo largo de la Galaxia. La punta de la vara era un vibro-cabeza con un módulo de aturdimiento que podía dejar a un Wookiee adulto inconsciente usando un impulso nervioso concentrado, similar a la posición de aturdimiento de un bláster. El impulso provoca una sobrecarga del sistema nervioso central dejando inconsciente a la víctima. En la posición más baja, la lanza emitiría terribles choques eléctricos, en la posición media, puede provocar una parálisis momentánea o incluso la muerte, y en el ajuste máximo, se podría llegar a cortar a través de casi todo, desde carne y hueso a una lámina de dura cero reforzado. El arma puede ser utilizada para la autodefensa, sino también como un instrumento de tortura. Los Guardias Reales del Emperador usaban la pica de fuerza principalmente como arma ceremonial, pero a veces para otras razones, la tortura era una de ellas. Los ajustes de control y generador de energía se encuentran en la empuñadura. Cabe señalar que las picas de fuerza no tienen relación con la Fuerza. Uso Las picas de fuerza se introdujeron por primera vez en la Sublevación de Begali. Los Sith asesinos utilizaban picas de fuerza durante las Guerras Oscuras para cazar a los Jedis de toda Galaxia. thumb|Un Guardia Rojo Las picas de fuerza eran lo suficientemente potentes como para soportar el golpe de un sable de luz. El soldado clon X2, y su hermano, X1, se sirvieron de uno para ejecutar a los Jedis de la Orden 66 en Dantooine. Las Picas de fuerza eran utilizadas, generalmente, por la Guardia del Senado y la Guardia Real del Emperador. Las utilizaban para proteger a personas importantes. Aunque la mayor parte lo utilizaban la Guardia Real del Emperador, las Picas de fuerza eran empleadas por una amplia variedad de milicias planetarias y fuerzas policiales. Eran excelentes para el control de multitudes. Las Picas de fuerza se empleaban a menudo en abordajes, ya que permite a los atacantes cortar a través de mamparos y cámaras de aire, también podía ser utilizada en pasillos pequeños. Apariciones * *''Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones'' *''TopWorld'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Who Goes Thaere?'' *''MedStar I: Médicos de Guerra'' * *''MedStar II: Curandera Jedi'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith'' *''Star Wars: Purge: The Hidden Blade'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''La Trampa del Paraíso'' *''Amanecer Rebelde'' *''Han Solo's Revenge'' * *''Star Wars: Empire: Betrayal'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars Science Adventures: Journey Across Planet X'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' * * * *''The Prize Pelt: The Tale of Bossk'' *''Sombra del Imperio'' cómic *''Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi'' *''Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade'' *''Goatgrass: The Tale of Ree-Yees'' *''The Great God Quay: The Tale of Barada and the Weequays'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Queen of the Empire'' * *''El Cortejo de la Princesa Leia'' *''Imperio Carmesí'' *''Los Hijos de los Jedi'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Al Filo de la Victoria I: Conquista'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Traidor'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Hereje en la Fuerza I: Remanente'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Hereje en la Fuerza II: Refugiado'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Furia'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' Fuentes *''Tempest Feud'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''The Unknown Regions'' }} Categoría:Picas de fuerza